


What's Wrong With a Good Story?

by maastrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maastrash/pseuds/maastrash
Summary: Nesta Archeron is a renowned cardiothoracic surgeon. Due to her impeccable precision and innovative techniques gained from years serving as an army surgeon in Iraq, she is one of the best in the field. As an attending at UCSF Medical Center, work is pretty much her entire life. Or it was. When Nesta meets a patient that she can’t possibly turn her back on, she finds herself in an impossibly tricky situation. Whether or not she wants it to, her life is changing. And getting attached may be the worst mistake she’s ever made…kinda a crossover (bits of elorcan and rowaelin thrown in!)
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so excited to share this with you all! as always kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> dialogue credit - greys anatomy 7x10

Nesta Archeron trudged into UCSF Medical Center, where she had been working as the chief cardiothoracic attending for the past year. It was 6 am, the sun was barely shining and the hot coffee she had just bought was slightly burning her hand. To make matters worse she had only gotten only 3 hours of sleep due to an emergent aortic dissection the night before. Today was not looking promising at all.  
Yawning, she walked into the elevator only to be greeted by none other than Rowan Whitethorn. He was intimidating to most, a trauma surgeon who served on the front lines in Iraq. She probably would’ve been scared of him too if she hadn’t met him years ago as a fellow soldier. 

They had met while serving and quickly became best friends - a life-saving duo that watched each other’s backs. In fact, he was the one who got her the job at UCSF after her honorable discharge. Both were now heads of their respective departments. They sure had come a long way from being the two impulsive army surgeons they initially were when they met. 

Rowan was now actually married to her star resident - Aelin Galathynius. Aelin had the potential to be the best cardiothoracic surgeon in the whole country, and with Nesta’s help, she would be. 

“Tired, Dr. Archeron?” Rowan joked as he took in her dark circles and messy hair.

“Shut up,” Nesta laughed, smacking his arm. “I had an emergent surgery late last night, but hopefully this coffee will get me through today.”

He nodded in understanding as he took a sip of his own coffee. Surgeons never slept, especially attendings. 

“Oh, and where’s Galathynius?” she asked. Aelin was basically her right-hand woman. She thought like her, worked like her, and knew her moves before she made them. Every other resident just couldn’t compare.

“It’s her day off, unfortunately.” 

Nesta gave him a disappointed look.

“Come on, you’ll be fine,” he said, giving her a playful push. “Don’t be so codependent, you got this,” he said before exiting the elevator onto the surgical floor.

Nesta sighed, closing her eyes and leaning against the elevator wall. Her day was about to be so much more difficult without Galathynius here. 

“How do I look?” A deep male voice suddenly asked, interrupting her thoughts. 

A patient who couldn’t be older than 35 was looking right at her. He was handsome with brown, shoulder-length hair and a sharp jaw. Even in a wheelchair, she could tell he was tall and in shape. 

“I’m about to propose to my girlfriend,” he continued. “Besides the gown, IV, and ghostly pallor from being in the hospital all week, you think I have a shot?” 

Nesta may have not been great at making new friends, but she was great with patients. “She would be a fool to say no,” she answered, smiling. 

She wasn’t lying, the man was undeniably attractive. 

He smiled back, hazel eyes shining as a nurse began to wheel him out. 

“Good luck,” she called before the elevator door shut. 

That conversation would probably be the highlight of her day. Without Galathynius, cases today would be 10,000 times more tedious. Her first surgery was a cardiac bypass. It would’ve been fairly simple if the resident didn’t throw stitches in slow motion. Aelin could’ve done it faster even if she was blindfolded.

By the time lunch came around Nesta was ready to beg the gods for a new resident. The only thing getting her through the day was the thought of her turkey sandwich from her favorite deli waiting in her locker. She was just finishing post-op notes when she spotted a familiar face beside her. 

“Hey, how’d the proposal go?” she asked the patient from the elevator.

“Hey,” he responded before he gave a hesitant smile, “Uh, it actually didn’t go so well.”

Shit, she shouldn’t have asked. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said awkwardly, returning back to her notes. She had no idea how to respond to that.

“Nah, I don’t blame her,” he said casually. It surprised her that he didn’t seem that disappointed. “I was proposing for all the wrong reasons,” he clarified as he took in her expression. 

Nesta let him talk as she continued updating her patient chart.

“I liked her and all, but what I liked more was her PPO.”

That had her looking up. “You don’t have insurance?” she asked as she handed the chart back to a nurse. 

He nodded slowly. “Capped out about 3 surgeries ago so I’ve been charging it on my credit cards.”

“You mind if I look at your chart?” Nesta asked. 

“Go ahead,” he gestured to the back of the wheelchair. “I gotta warn you though, it’s pretty scary stuff.”

Nesta raised a brow. “You know I’m a doctor right?”

He laughed putting his hands up in defense, “I’m just saying.”

“Wow,” Nesta breathed as she looked at the chart. His name was Cassian Nazari, 32 years old. “You have Von Hippel Lindau Disease…” she trailed off. It was a rare and aggressive disease that made one extremely susceptible to tumors. “You’ve been hospitalized for over 200 days in the last 3 years?”

He nodded, “Fond memories.”

“And Dr. Cleaver is your surgeon.” 

Helion Cleaver had been chief of surgery for over 11 years. There was no one in the hospital more experienced than him.

“Not for long,” he stated. “I’m being discharged today.”

Nesta couldn’t help but show her surprise. “You have a pretty dangerous tumor on your adrenal gland.” 

He shrugged. “Can’t afford treatment anymore.”

Gods, this was absolutely ridiculous. “The hospital can’t just throw you out on the street. Let me see what I can do.”

“I appreciate your help, but I’ve already spoken with the hospital board many times and had no luck.”

She nodded, but his warning wasn’t going to stop her from trying. Nesta Archeron was determined. And when she was determined, she made things happen. 

***  
She staked out for an hour before she finally saw Chief Cleaver approach the nurses’ station.

“Dr. Cleaver,” she called as she practically ran towards him.

He raised a brow. “Yes, Dr. Archeron?” 

“Cassian Nazari, your patient, is being discharged today even though he shouldn’t be. He needs an operation for the tumor on his adrenal gland.”

Helion gave her a grim look. “Nesta I -”

“Do it pro bono,” she interrupted.

He sighed, his brow furrowing. “Cassian needs long term medical care and unfortunately the hospital just can’t afford to take that on.” 

“Oh, so we do nothing?” she questioned, frustration laced every word.

“No, we treat him with medication and schedule regular follow-ups at the clinic.”

“That’s basically nothing!” she exclaimed. 

Helion pressed a hand to his temple. “Look, I wish I could treat him. I really do. But my hands are tied.”

“That is a load of crap. I have seen you bend the rules around here,” she argued.” If I was Whitethorn, Moonbeam, or Salveterre I’m sure your hands wouldn’t be so tied.”

“Dr. Archeron, that is enough,” he warned. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, taking a breath to calm herself. “I’ve had some tough losses in the OR recently and I just wanted to do something good today.” That was partly true. 

He studied her face before letting out a sigh. “I’ll set up a meeting with the review board at 7.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. “Thank you so much.”

He nodded before returning back to his office.

***  
After a routine valve replacement, Nesta quickly headed to the review board meeting.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said as she entered the conference room. “Surgery ran long.”

The board nodded in understanding as she took a seat at the table next to Helion.

“We recognize your concern for this case, Dr. Archeron, and I think we have a solution,” a board member began. “A medical alert bracelet.” 

Nesta‘s jaw actually dropped, he had to be joking. What the hell would a bracelet do if he was alone? And he had the audacity to say it as if it was a wonderfully groundbreaking idea. 

“A medical alert bracelet? That’s your solution?” 

He nodded. “If the patient has a hypertensive crisis -”

“When,” Helion corrected. “When he has a hypertensive crisis.”

The board leader continued as if he didn’t even hear what Helion said. 

“The paramedics will bring Mr. Nazari here and we’ll then treat his emergent condition.” 

“Yeah, that’ll be too late,” Nesta seethed. “By the time he arrives, he’ll be dead. You are sending him home to die, but you’re okay with it because you’re giving him a bracelet with his name on it.”

Nesta was utterly appalled. She had become a doctor to save lives. Ever since her mom had died from breast cancer she knew she would be a doctor. Yet, these people clearly valued money over human life. If this is what their healthcare system stood for, she was embarrassed to be a part of it. 

“I’m sorry Dr. Archeron, but there is nothing more that we can do,” the man said as he began filing away the case.

Disgraceful assholes. There was something they could do, they just didn’t want to do it. 

And just like that, the meeting was over. It was crystal clear that the decision had been made before she even arrived. Nesta leaned back into her chair, taking a calming breath. This day absolutely sucked. 

“Shall we go update Mr. Nazari?” Helion asked. 

She nodded as she followed his lead, dreading every step. 

Helion entered the patient room, but Nesta remained standing just outside the door. “Mr. Nazari,” he said in greeting.

“Dr. Cleaver.”

“Unfortunately, the review board was unable to give us what we wanted. I have prescribed you alpha-blockers and set up appointments for you in our free clinic. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to call me,” he paused, handing him his contact card. “We are going to see you through this.”

“Thank you,” Cassian said, offering a small smile in appreciation. 

Helion nodded and gave Nesta a pat on the shoulder before leaving. 

“Hey,” Nesta said quietly as she finally entered. “‘I’m sorry, I tried -”

“I’ll be okay,” he interrupted. “Dr. Cleaver slipped me some ‘free samples,’ so I’m good for a while.” He did his best to smile despite the grim circumstance. 

“Good,” she said, trying her best to smile back. There was nothing good about this situation at all. 

“Well, good luck,” she said before turning to leave. 

She made it a whole two steps before she stopped. Her mother had died from cancer when she was 10. They had poured endless amounts of money into numerous surgeries and treatments. As a result, her mother had survived for much longer than expected. Although their father drained their savings, every extra moment with her mother was worth it. 

She could not let this man die from a treatable problem just because of a money situation. She wouldn’t.  
“I have great medical insurance,” she blurted before she could stop herself. 

“Way to kick a guy when he’s down,” Cassian said, laughing slightly. 

“I’m saying that,” she paused. She couldn’t tell if this was the best or worst idea she’d ever had. “I’m saying that I’ll marry you.” 

Shock lined his features as he took in her words. “That’s a really generous offer, but I can’t.”

“I’m a doctor. I took an oath, and I can’t leave you now any more than I could if you were bleeding out on the street.” 

“This is absurd,” Cassian snorted. “You’re aware of that right? Because I know you are deeply going to regret this in the morning.”

Nesta couldn’t stop her chuckle, but she quickly regained her seriousness. “You’re dying. Cassian,” she paused. “And you don’t have to be, because I can help. I mean it, I’ll marry you.” 

He was silent as he considered her offer, but in the end, he nodded. 

It truly was his only chance. 

“Should we shake on it? I don’t really know what to do in this situation,” he asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood. 

Nesta accepted his hand and offered him a smile. 

Well, there was definitely no going back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue credit - grey's 7x11

Nesta tapped the heel of her boot against the marbled floor in time with the quiet ticking of the clock. She was currently sandwiched between a very annoyed justice of the peace and her soon to be husband on a city hall bench that was way too small for three people. They’d already been waiting 10 minutes for her witness, and she wasn’t sure how much more patience the justice could spare.

She knew Rowan didn’t approve of her decision, but he was her best friend. If their roles were reversed she would be there for him. 

“We can do this another day if you want,” Cassian said, interrupting the awkward silence. 

Nesta shook her head. “No. I’m here now, and he’ll be here too.” He’d better be here. 

As if she had manifested him, Rowan suddenly entered through the lobby’s sliding doors. 

“My witness is here!” she announced, standing abruptly. “Let’s get this thing started.”

Rowan had a disapproving look on his face. “Nesta, you’re not actually going to do this, right?”

He had been asking if she was serious for the past week. 

“For the 10,000th time, yes, I am,” she answered firmly. There was no chance of him talking her out of this. 

“Cassian Nazari,” Cassian said, extending his hand to Rowan.

Rowan gave a tight smile before accepting his hand, “Rowan Whitethorn.”

“Okay, will you be reading vows, or do you just want a standard ceremony?” the justice of the peace asked, breaking the palpable tension. 

Nesta opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, her pager began beeping. 

What perfect timing. 

“Crap, it’s the chief,” she murmured after seeing the number on the screen. She had taken the day off to work things out with Cassian, but it looked like she might have to head in any way. 

“Standard ceremony then?” the justice suggested. 

“Well, maybe you could just... skip to the end?” Nesta cringed. This is not what she pictured her wedding to be like at all. 

The justice raised a brow at that.

“Sorry, I’m just busy today.” 

He nodded tersely. “Come on,” he said, leading the three of them to another room. 

Luckily the whole process was relatively quick. The justice asked if they agreed to be there for each other in sickness and in health, good times and bad - all the basics. After they said their “I do’s” and signed the certificate, it was official. They were married. 

“So, do you maybe want to grab lunch?” Cassian asked as they exited the building. “We could work out some insurance stuff?”

“Well, I actually got paged to the hospital so - .” 

“Didn’t you take the day off?” Rowan asked, cutting her off.

“Yes, but I got paged.” 

“It’s fine. I can handle it,” he said a bit harshly. 

“It’s not a big deal I can - “

“I said I got it, Nesta,” he snapped. “Go to lunch.” And with that, he headed off, not even giving her a chance to respond.

Nesta blinked trying not to let her frustration show. “Sorry about that,” she said to Cassian. “I guess I am free then.”

Cassian nodded. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” It came out colder than she meant it to. “Let’s just go,” she said a bit softer. 

“Okay,” he said softly. “To where?”

“Joe’s?” she asked. “They have good food and it’s right across from the hospital in case I need to head over.”

“That sounds great,” he said offering a small smile. 

Nesta nodded and the pair headed down the crowded city street. 

The walk there was silent but mercifully quick. 

They took a seat at the bar, briefly looking at the menu before ordering. Nesta decided on a grilled cheese sandwich and Cassian went with a salad wrap. 

“Well, while we wait we might as well get this insurance thing started,” Nesta said, pulling the documents from her bag.

“Let’s have a drink to toast the day first. Can I get a bottle of champagne?” he asked, getting the bartender’s attention. “I’ve never been married. Have you?”

“No. But I wouldn’t exactly say this is a - “

He stopped her. “Nesta, I know what this is. But I say we raise a glass anyway.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued. “Look, there was no ring, no vows, no photographer, no wedding cake - which is probably the most disappointing because I love wedding cake.”

Nesta chuckled softly at that. He did have a point. 

“I think we can at least have a toast, right?” Cassian asked as he filled their glasses.

She sighed, “My best friend is pissed at me and I don’t even understand why. Forgive me if I’m not really in the celebrating mood.”

Cassian nodded in understanding before he spoke again. “I’m sure you two will work it out. You saved my life this morning and that deserves a toast. Even if we didn’t have a real wedding.”

Nesta thought about it for a second before giving in. Cassian always seemed to find a way to remain optimistic despite any grave situation whereas she tended to be a pessimist. Maybe his positivity would be good for her. “Okay,” Nesta said, raising her glass slightly.

“Okay,” he repeated. “Here’s to Nesta Archeron, my wife, and my hero. Thank you, truly,” he said smiling. 

She laughed softly clinking her glass against his, “Cheers.” 

He smiled in return and they both took a sip of the sweet, bubbly liquid. 

Nesta surprisingly had a good time with Cassian. So much so that she completely forgot about her frustration with Rowan. 

He even paid for her food despite her protesting. 

She probably would’ve stayed for hours if her pager didn’t interrupt them. 

“It’s Rowan,” she said standing up quickly. “I’m sorry but I have to go.”

“Don’t apologize. Go save lives.”

Nesta nodded but didn’t leave. Before she could stop herself, she asked, “Do you maybe want to grab dinner after I’m done?”

Wow, did she seriously just ask that?

Cassian’s smile grew slightly and she almost regretted asking. She was about to take back the invitation, but before she could he said, “Sure.”

“I’ll text you when I’m finished?”

Cassian nodded waving goodbye with an insufferable grin on his face.

Nesta quickly ran across the street and changed into her scrubs. 

“Incoming cardio trauma?” she asked Rowan as she joined him in the ambulance bay.

He nodded, refusing to meet her gaze. 

“Ok, seriously, what is the matter with you?” she demanded as she threw on a trauma gown. 

“You’re married now,” Rowan said coldly.

She rolled her eyes. “Really? So what? You’re married too.”

“To the woman I love,” he argued. “You don’t even know this guy.”

“He needed insurance, Rowan. I wasn’t gonna let him die.”

“He’s a stranger Nesta. Sane people don’t marry strangers.”

“Did you not just hear the part about me saving his life?” she snapped. “If you’re just going to insult me, we’re not going to talk about this.” 

His brow furrowed. “Not ever or not right now?”

“With the way you’re acting, I’m thinking not ever.”

Their bickering came to an abrupt conclusion as the ambulance pulled in, sirens blaring. 

“Shrapnel wound to the 5th intercostal space, no exit wound, emergency thoracotomy done in the field,” the paramedic recited after he parked the vehicle. 

Nesta grabbed the chart from him. “You did an emergency thoracotomy in the field?” That was not the proper protocol. Most paramedics weren’t even trained to do that. 

“Not me,” the paramedic opened the doors of the ambulance and gestured to the scene inside. “Her.”

Nesta’s eyes widened as she took in Aelin Galathynius, with her hands literally inside the patient’s torso. “I had to crack his chest,” she said nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Rowan laughed as they lowered the gurney. His anger quickly subsided as he took in his wife. “Of course, you did, babe.”

Nesta fought the urge to smack him. “Let’s get to the OR.”

***

After a 5 hour surgery, Nesta and Aelin had successfully removed the shrapnel and repaired the patient’s ventricular tear. He was going to be fine.

“So are you gonna tell me what’s going on with you and Rowan?” Aelin asked as they scrubbed out. 

“It’s nothing,” Nesta said, ripping off her scrub cap a bit aggressively. 

“Sure it isn’t,” Aelin said sarcastically. “You guys looked like you wanted to kill each other when we pulled in.”

“I’m sure Rowan will tell you. I have to go.”

“Ooh hot date?” Aelin asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Of course not,” Nesta said quickly. Maybe too quickly. 

“Very secretive of you Dr. Archeron. Well, have fun on your not-date.”

Nesta rolled her eyes jokingly before waving goodbye. 

She changed out of her scrubs, throwing on a hoodie and leggings before pulling out her phone to text Cassian. 

Hey I just finished

Okay :) I’ll meet you at the hospital

Nesta liked his text before heading outside. 

“Why do you look exhausted?” she asked as he approached. 

He raised a brow, laughing slightly. “You look exhausted,” he corrected her. “I look handsome. Although, I did go on a run. You don’t look this good without putting in the work.” 

Nesta laughed. “Cocky much?”

“Confident, not cocky. There is a difference.”

“Mhm okay.”

“So what would you like to eat Dr. Archeron?”

“Pizza?”

“Sounds delicious.”

They decided to split a small pepperoni pizza since neither of them were too hungry. This time Nesta beat him to paying, practically throwing her card at the poor cashier.

Cassian then suggested heading down to Land’s End to watch the sunset which just happened to be one of Nesta’s favorite hiking trails in the city. 

“The sky is so pretty tonight,” Nesta commented, noting the cotton candy hues. 

“It really is pretty without Karl,” Cassian responded. 

“Karl?” Nesta questioned as she took a sip of her soda. 

“The city fog is named Karl,” Cassian said laughing. “They have an Instagram for him and everything.”

Nesta almost choked on her drink, “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“You see stupid, I see comedic gold,” he said as he showed her the Instagram page which surprisingly had around 300,000 followers.

Nesta laughed slightly and took another bite of her pizza. 

*click*

She turned her gaze to Cassian. “Did you just take a picture of me?”

He nodded smiling. 

“I had food in my mouth. Delete it.”

“It’s called a candid, Nesta,” he said as if this was basic knowledge. “Plus you look good and the background is so cool.”

He turned the phone so Nesta could see. It actually was a good picture. She looked happy and the bridge with the sky was picturesque.

“Fine. You can keep it. Send it to me though, I could use a new Instagram profile picture.”

“You got it,” he said. And almost instantly Nesta heard her phone ding. 

“Do you want me to take one of you too?” she asked.

Cassian shook his head. “I have a better idea. Smile.”

Nesta barely had time to smile before he snapped a picture with both of them. 

“We look pretty good,” he said after showing her the picture. “Especially me.”

Nesta rolled her eyes, but again found herself enjoying Cassian’s company. It was easy with him, fun. 

She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe in this fake marriage she had found a real friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually supposed to be longer, but I ended up splitting the chapter so the next part should be coming very soon!
> 
> dialogue credit - greys 7x11

Cassian reached for the top book from the small stack that had accumulated on his end table. He figured flipping through the pages of The Great Gatsby would be a good way to pass the time as he waited in hospital pre-op for the surgery on his adrenal tumor. He was never a big reader, but Nesta inspired him. Despite being a literal surgeon, working 55+ hours a week, she still managed to make time to read. Now that he had an abundance of time on his hands, he ended up collecting all of his unfinished books. Before he could begin “reading,” however, the chief of surgery entered with a few residents in tow.

“Good to see you Cassian,” Helion said in greeting.

“You too, Chief. I even put a special outfit on,” he joked, gesturing to his blue dotted gown. Although he had spent a fraction of his life in hospitals, they were still too melancholy for his taste. He figured that if he was going to be stuck here for a while, he might as well make the most of it. 

Helion chuckled softly, “Dr. Galathynius,” he gestured to a petite blonde resident with striking blue gold eyes, “Will be running your scans today, and then we’ll be ready to go.”

He nodded, “Sounds good.”

“Dr. Galathynius, did you know that Cassian was originally denied this surgery because he was uninsured.”

Her face softened slightly. “I didn’t. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Well, I actually recently got married so I’m on my wife’s insurance now,” he smiled awkwardly. Cassian despised pity. Unfortunately, with a condition as serious as his, it was something he earned in abundance. 

“Oh, congratulations. Your girlfriend finally came around?” the chief asked.

“Not exactly...” Cassian was about to clarify further, when ironically, Dr. Archeron, herself, walked in. 

Cassian watched Nesta pause as she took in the full room. “Oh sorry. I’ll just come back later,” she said backtracking quickly as everyone’s attention shifted to her. 

She looked as if she had gotten out of surgery. Her hair was thrown in a messy bun, with blond baby hairs flying out of place. That didn’t stop him from thinking that she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

“No, it’s okay. I’ve got the forms right here,” he said after clearing his throat and pulling the files out of his bag. 

Nesta made her way to his bedside. “Great, I'll get them to you in a couple of hours.” She was smiling, yet still seemed tense as she took the forms from him. 

“Thanks,” he smiled back. He wanted to say something else, maybe ask her to meet after his operation, but before he could, she was out the door.

“That’s my wife,” he stated, still staring at the spot where she had just been. “Smart and beautiful right?”

He turned to his left and glanced at the doctors. To his confusion, both Dr. Galathynius and the chief were gaping. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. 

***

“You committed insurance fraud to get a patient surgery? Have you lost your mind?” Helion ranted.

Nesta was in deep shit. The Chief had been practically whisper-yelling at her for the past five minutes as they walked down the surgical wing. 

She avoided responding to him, hoping that he would just get everything he needed to say out and eventually calm himself down.

“Actually, according to the National Medical Anti-fraud Association, this isn’t insurance fraud, it’s just frowned upon,” Elide said. She was trailing behind the two doctors. Usually, her photographic memory came in handy, but today, it may have just made things worse. 

“Even if that is true, this is still extremely unethical, Dr. Archeron,” he continued. 

“The medical community is surprisingly split on this. Is it more unethical to deny a patient life-saving care or to marry a patient and give them care? It can get messy,” Elide said, more to herself than the chief.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be Dr. Lochan?” he asked, clearly annoyed that her evidence contradicted his opinion. 

“I’m on Doctor Archeron’s service today,” she explained somewhat apologetically. 

“We are doctors,” he said, emphasizing doctors and ignoring Elide. “We save people’s lives every day without marrying them. You are supposed to marry someone you love.”

“Well, I do love him,” Nesta retorted. She had truly meant for her response to sound genuine, but that was hard to do when she was blatantly lying. 

The chief took a steadying breath, “Dr. Archeron, this is not a joke.”

“I appreciate your concern, Chief, but it’s done. Cassian has insurance and now you can save his life,” she said firmly, ending the discussion. 

Helion didn’t even bother responding before heading back to his office. 

“I know the Chief doesn’t understand, but I think what you did was awesome,” Elide said as soon as Helion was out of earshot. 

Nesta gave a tentative smile back. Hopefully, it was. 

If she was being honest, she was conflicted. Of course she wanted to help Cassian and she was glad she did. He was going to live a full life because of her. On the other hand, she understood where Rowan and Helion were coming from. She had to admit that it was extremely unconventional to marry someone you had met a couple weeks prior. 

She headed to an empty conference room, hoping the peace and quiet would do her some good. It only took a few minutes to read and sign the papers from Cassian. She debated having a nurse bring the forms back to him. He would believe her if she said she didn’t have the time to give it to him herself. 

No. Gods she hated that she even thought that. She should obviously go herself and wish him luck on his surgery. At least that’s what a decent human being would do. 

When she walked in the room he seemed to be mindlessly flipping through the shitty hospital tv channels. “Hey,” she said as she entered.

“Hey,” he said smiling softly as he turned down the volume. 

“I finished signing,” she said, handing the documents back to Cassian. “You are officially insured.” 

“Thanks,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eye, “But I think I have something even better for you in return.”

She raised a brow doubtfully, “And what’s that?” she asked, crossing her arms. 

He shifted to pull out something from behind him. His grin grew further before he said, “A fruit cup.”

“A fruit cup?” Nesta questioned as Cassian revealed his “gift.” 

“Come on Nes. You know you want it.”

“Nes?” She cringed as she sat at the foot of the bed. It was a horrid nickname. 

“I like the way it sounds. Now here, take it.” 

“Well, I am starving,” she said, accepting the fruit cup. She had barely taken one bite but it was almost impossible to refrain from spitting it out. “That’s disgusting,” she said, once she choked down the mushy syrup blob. “I can’t believe we give that to patients.”

“Yeah, I would honestly rather starve than eat another one.” 

Nesta couldn’t stop her laughter. “Why would you offer it to me you brute?”

He shrugged, chuckling softly at her disgust. “Thought it would be funny. Plus, I can’t eat before surgery. You know that,” he said nudging her arm playfully. 

Nesta laughed again and so did Cassian. When their laughter subsided, Nesta found herself looking at his eyes. Hazel - like molten honey. Her gaze then shifted to his sharp jaw and eventually his full lips. She would have to be blind not to notice how unfairly good looking he was. 

They were so close she could - shit. She stopped herself. How long had she been staring? She shook her head, refocusing. “I should go,” she said, rising from the bed. “Good luck with your surgery Cassian.”

“Thank you, Nesta.” She didn’t miss the slight formal tone he used or the fact that he called he used her full name. It shouldn’t have bothered her, but it did. 

She offered him one last smile before shutting his door behind her. By the cauldron, she really had to do a better job of keeping boundaries. This was a business deal and nothing more. Nesta reminded herself of the bounds of their relationship the whole walk back to the recovery wing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp sorry this took so long.... I moved back to college and for some reason this chapter was a pain to write! i hope you enjoy anyway and I hope to be updating more consistently now :)
> 
> dialogue credit greys 7x11

Cassian was silent as a team of doctors, led by the chief of surgery squeezed into his cramped room to discuss the results of his MRI scan.

He truly was trying to pay attention to their presentation, considering it was about him, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Nesta. One minute she treated him like a friend and the next she was totally business. He was starting to get whiplash from how quickly her attitude would change around him. 

The other day, she had joked and laughed with him like they were buddies. He even could have sworn that at one point she had looked at him with an interest past that of friends, but the moment he thought that she shut down completely. Gods, he truly was pathetic - crushing on someone who had taken him on as a charity case. 

“Unfortunately, the tumor on your adrenal gland has compromised your kidney. We have no choice but to remove it,” Helion said glumly. 

That got his attention. 

“I know it sounds drastic, but it truly is the best option,” Dr. Galathynius added, trying to make it sound less daunting probably due to Cassian’s concerned expression. 

Cassian nodded, processing the information. “Could we ask Nesta--,” he paused, correcting himself. “--Dr. Archeron what she thinks?” 

“Dr. Archeron is a cardiothoracic surgeon so this isn’t really her area of expertise,” Dr. Galathynius informed him.

“I know, but I’d just like to make sure she’s on board.” 

That was true, but a part of him also wanted to see how she would react to a more invasive procedure. 

Was it pathetic to see if she cared? Yes. Did he still want to know? Absolutely. 

***

“Mrs. Nazari.”

“Mrs. Cassian Nazari,” Helion repeated louder. 

Nesta looked up from her patient chart, slightly confused. 

Helion handed her Cassian’s scans. “Your husband requested I talk to you about his upcoming operation. We would like to remove his kidney,” he said tensely.

“Well, a person can live with one kidney. If that’s your recommendation,” she said while looking over the information.

“Funny because that is exactly what I would recommend. But apparently, my recommendation as Chief of surgery with over 30 years of experience isn’t enough. Cassian would like your, his wife’s, recommendation despite the fact that you are a cardio surgeon, with limited general experience.” 

Shit, he was pissed. 

“I see,” she nodded slowly. “Well, I agree with your recommendation Chief.” 

Helion grabbed the scans abruptly before adding, “I hope you know that this is a completely inappropriate relationship Dr. Archeron.“

Nesta fought the urge to roll her eyes. It would only make the situation worse. 

“You really want to talk to me about inappropriate relationships?” she asked, her voice ice cold. “Everywhere I look there are inappropriate relationships - Galathynius and Whitethorn, Lochan and Salveterre, need I continue? 

“Dr. Acheron,” he started.

But Nesta was walking away before he could even finish. 

She couldn’t believe how difficult Helion was being. Sure it was controversial marrying a patient, but couldn’t he see why she did it? It wasn’t that she was illogical. She was a doctor for god’s sake. A damn good one at that. 

At first glance, many believed Nesta to be cold and detached. She instinctively displayed an exterior of indifference, but the truth was that it was a shield. On the inside, she was fragile; she felt deeper than most. She was incredibly sensitive when it came to the other’s wellbeing, so when Nesta saw Cassian, who she sensed was a kind, good person-- someone who lived only a few years longer than her and did not deserve to die-- she couldn’t just stand by. She couldn’t watch Cassian accept his fate and only know operation rooms and hospital beds his whole life. If Nesta could possibly save him, or even just extend the time he had left, she thought that he would be able to lead a life that wasn’t all... this. 

So she did what she could. And if anything, she hadn’t failed. The American healthcare system had. 

Nesta’s thoughts were interrupted by her pager - the chief.

She sighed, it had been a couple of hours since she’d stormed off so hopefully, he was done being pissed with her because if he wanted to, he could make her workdays a living hell.

Nesta took the elevator down to OR 2 where Helion was operating on Cassian. She quickly washed her hands and put a mask over her face before entering to prevent exposure to bacteria. “Did you page me, chief?” she asked.

Helion looked up, setting his scalpel down. “We found a cyst on Cassian’s pancreas that’s in danger of rupturing. Removing it would likely make him a diabetic. We didn’t discuss this possibility with him.”

“Okay,” she said hesitantly, slightly confused where he was going with this. 

“Well, do you think this is something he could live with?”

All eyes in the OR turned to her.

“I’m not sure,” she said dumbly. 

“I hate to ask you on the spot, Dr. Archeron, but technically you are his wife and his emergency contact person. Do you think he would be able to manage a very complex disease?”’

“I don’t know.”

“Well is there someone we could call?”

“I don’t know,” she repeated, knowing she looked as stupid as she felt. 

“You signed a marriage license, and all you have to say is ‘I don’t know’?” the chief questioned. 

She stayed silent. What was there to be said? He was right, point proven. 

“Do I have your permission to act as I see fit?” he finally asked. 

“Yes,” she answered quietly. 

“That’s all, Dr. Archeron,” he said, actively dismissing her. 

Nesta walked back to the recovery floor in quiet shame. She hadn’t felt that incompetent in an OR since her intern year. And for the first time, she wondered if her agreement with Cassian had been a mistake. 

She decided to take care of her post of notes for the week as a distraction. She was upset. Upset at the chief for making her look like an idiot, at herself for getting in this position in the first place, and even at Cassian for making decisions without informing her. 

She took a steadying breath. He just had surgery and getting mad at him was a bitch move. She would keep her cool, but they did need to talk. 

She kept an eye on the elevator as she worked, waiting for them to wheel Cassian in from the OR. 

Eventually, a team of nurses rolled Cassian’s bed back to his room so he could be monitored. After about 10 minutes Nesta had subtly made her way over so she didn’t seem too eager. 

Cassian was still unconscious so she pulled a chair up to the bed. She had planned to take a nap, but she soon noticed the pile of books on his end table. A small smile graced her lips, it seemed he’d taken her advice. 

Nesta picked up the Great Gatsby to pass the time until he woke up. It was about half an hour before she heard him move his arm slightly. It was another minute before he opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was, but once he saw Nesta it was clear he was lucid. He slowly sat himself up, careful to avoid straining his incision site. Once stable he tried to talk, but his throat was too dry. 

“Here, have some water,” Nesta said, setting down the book and handing him a cup with a straw. 

He only took a small sip before handing it back. “How’d it go?” he asked, voice still raspy from dissuse.

“They found a large cyst on your pancreas that was close to rupturing. They called me to make a decision because you listed me as your emergency contact person.” 

He nodded slowly before asking, “And what did you decide?”

“They removed a large portion of your pancreas which means you’re likely a diabetic now. It’s going to be a big adjustment.”

“I’m very familiar with adjustments,” he reminded her.

“I really am sorry.” She really was. As if a lifetime of tumors wasn’t enough, the gods decided to throw in diabetes into the mix. 

“You’re also angry that I put you as my emergency contact,” he added. There was no judgement in his tone, just an observation. 

Nesta forced her face to remain neutral. No one had ever been able to read her like Cassian. She had always been able to maintain composure in every situation. It’s why she was such a capable surgeon. Yet somehow around Cassian it all came crashing down. 

“This was supposed to be about insurance paperwork. Life and death decisions weren’t a part of the deal,” she explained to him, doing good on her promise to remain calm. 

“My mom passed a few years ago and I don’t have a dad or any siblings.” Cassian paused, clearing his still dry throat. “And because I kept maxing out my insurance policies, I switched jobs every few months so I’ve always just been the new guy who takes a lot of sick days.”

Her eyes softened at that. The thought of Cassian not having a family never crossed her mind. However it would explain why he never had any visitors or a witness at their wedding. The thought of him almost being completely alone before her didn’t sit right with her. 

“I’m not trying to make you feel sorry for me. I really am sorry that I listed you without talking to you about it first, but you truly are the closest thing I have to a friend. I put you down as my emergency contact because I consider you a friend, not because of our fake marriage.” 

Nesta took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently, “I get it. And for what it’s worth, I consider you a friend too, Cassian.”

He laughed softly, “Good. Because otherwise, that would’ve been awkward.” 

Nesta offered a smile back. “You hungry?” she asked as she hit the nurse’s call button on his remote. 

“Starving. I haven’t had anything to eat in like 24 hours.”

“Great,” she said, pulling out a paper menu. “Because hospital food is absolutely delicious.”

Nesta had debated between getting a pb&j or cobb salad. It actually wasn’t much of debate since Cassian practically forced her to get the pb&j. She probably hadn’t eaten one since high school, but Cassian was quite persistent. He claimed it was a crime to go to a hospital and not get childish food. 

She didn’t know any adult except Cassian who enjoyed eating shitty childhood meals. But she had to admit her pb&j was delicious. Cassian brought out a fun side of her she didn’t even know she had. And surprisingly she didn’t hate it. 

They made small talk for a while until Nesta asked if he was tired, noting his drooping eyes 

“I’m a little drowsy,” he admitted. “But I like talking to you.” 

She hoped he couldn’t see her cheeks flush. “I saw your book stack. I can read one for us,” she suggested. 

“I’d like that.”

Nesta nodded before picking out The Book Thief, a personal favorite of hers. 

At some point after the first two chapters, a strand of hair fell from her shitty bun. She was about to pause her reading and brush it from her face, but Cassian beat her to it, lifting a hand to tuck it behind her ear. 

From there she didn’t really know how it happened but his hand slowly drifted to hers, intertwining them again. It wasn’t possible to hold the book and flip the pages so she placed it in her lap. It was honestly quite inconvenient, but she was reluctant to remove her hand. 

Within a few chapters Cassian was dozing off, their hands still intertwined. 

Nesta still didn’t have the heart to remove her hand once he fell asleep, so she set the book down and laid her head down on the bed beside him. 

Sleep soon came for her as well.


End file.
